


dear beloved

by binarymafia



Series: karlnap fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Karl Jacobs Can't Remember, Love Letters, M/M, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, no beta we die like karl jacobs' memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarymafia/pseuds/binarymafia
Summary: Karl's farewell letter to his lover, Sapnap.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: karlnap fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170917
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	dear beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I speedran this after seeing I had 90 followers on twitter lmao

Dear Beloved, 

I have to admit, I have been hiding a couple things from you. In the past few weeks, I’ve been to hell and back. 

The first time, we built a village. It was a small, happy village, we even had a mayor. But as they say, all good things must come to an end, and the village was blown up.

The second time, the past. I met a broken town; no one survived. It was all just a game. I have a feeling you’d like this one, the mystery in it was enticing. 

The third time, a beach party. It was just a treasure hunt, quite simple, really. It seemed as if you were there, right with me. All I could think about in that moment was the look on your face, running around, trying to find the treasure. For once, it felt like it was just us again. Karl and Sapnap. 

The fourth time, the future. We went on a search for the Lost City Of Mizu. We found it, and got trapped inside. There were rooms dedicated to all of us! At the end, I ended up getting killed, for the first time of many to come.

The fifth time, the past again. It was a masquerade, or so I thought. It started off normally, but then someone was killed. After that first death, all I could think about was James, a man attending the party who looked a lot like you. He ended up being murdered, and the host revealed a strange egg was doing all the killing. I ended up being murdered.

The sixth and last time, the past. I travelled to a town in the Wild West and helped save it from bandits that were stealing the gold. One of the bandits, Mason, looked like you. I ended up duelling him, and I won. We won against all the bandits, and the town was free.

It hurts like hell, watching you live your daily life, you not knowing that I won’t be here forever. The truth is, I’m a time traveller. Everytime I travel, I forget more and more. I’m sure that eventually, I won’t remember you at all. If you’re reading this, it’s likely that I’ve already forgotten. 

I want to promise that I’ll always be here for you, but I can’t. There are points where I can’t remember my own name, it feels like i’m going crazy. I don’t have much time, but go to my library. On the right wall, break the last block on the top. You’ll see a tunnel, go down it and you’ll find my memories. I love you.

Farewell, 

Karl Jacobs

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/binarymafia_  
> follows are appreciated :>


End file.
